disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben!
Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben (Originaltitel: Coco) ist ein Computeranimationsfilm der Pixar Animation Studios, der von dem Tag des Todes in Mexico handelt. Der Film wurde vom Toy Story 3-Regisseur Lee Unkrich produziert. Die Produzentin ist Darla K. Anderson.Meet the Newest Disney•Pixar Marvel, Coco Coco ist der 19. abendfüllende Film der Pixar Animation Studios und hatte seine Premiere am 20. Oktober 2017 während des Morelia International Film Festival in Morelia (Mexico).Festival Internacional del Cine en Morelia (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) In der darauffolgenden Woche wurde der Film in Mexico veröffentlicht (am Wochenende vor dem Tag der Toten) und wurde der kommerziell erfolgreichste Film aller Zeiten in Mexico.‘Coco’s Otherworldly Mexico Run Lands Pixar Toon As Market’s #1 Movie Ever Deadline.com (abgerufen am 26. November 2017)This Week in Animation: Pixar’s ‘Coco’ Now Mexico’s #1 Film of All-Time collider.com (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) In Deutschland erschien der Film am 30. November 2017.Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben auf filmstarts.de. Abgerufen am 26. November 2017. Das Konzept des Films basiert auf dem mexikanischen Feiertag „Día de Muertos“ (Tag der Toten). Das Drehbuch wurde von Adrian Molina und Matthew Aldrich nach einer Geschichte von Lee Unkrich geschrieben. Pixar begann mit der Animation im Jahr 2016. Ein Teil der Mitwirkenden, darunter Unkrich, besuchten Mexico zur Inspiration. Michael Giacchino schrieb die Musik für den Film. Er hatte bereits für andere Pixar-Filme (Oben und Die Unglaublichen – The Incredibles) die Musik geschrieben. Handlung 250px|thumb|left|Ernesto de la Cruz letzter Auftritt Die Geschichte der Rivera Familie erzählt, dass ihr ältestes weibliches Familienmitglied Imelda war und die Frau eines Musikers war, der sie und ihre gemeinsame Tochter Coco eines Tages verließ, um ein großer Musiker zu werden. Das nahm sie zum Anlass, um die Musik aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen. Sie brachte sich das Herstellen von Schuhen bei und brachte dies auch ihrer Tochter bei. Seitdem ist die Musik aus der Familie Rivera verbannt und das Herstellen von Schuhen ein Familienunternehmen. Ihr Ururenkel Miguel Rivera lebt mit seiner Familie in der mexikanischen Stadt Santa Cecilia. Heimlich träumt er davon Musiker zu werden wie sein Idol Ernesto de la Cruz, der einst ein populärer Sänger und Filmstar aus seiner Heimat war. Er starb bei einem seiner Auftritte durch eine Glocke, die über der Bühne hing und auf ihn fiel. Am Tag der Toten findet bei ihm auf der Plaza ein Talentwettbewerb statt. Er möchte unbedingt an diesem teilnehmen und fragt seine Familie. Diese ist jedoch überhaupt nicht davon begeistert und im Zuge dessen zerstört seine Abuelita seine Gitarre, nachdem er seine Familie versucht hat zu überzeugen. Kurz darauf findet Miguel jedoch auf einem alten Familienfoto, was auf der Ofrenda der Familie steht, heraus, dass der Vater von Coco und der Mann von Imelda auf diesem Foto die Gitarre von Ernesto de la Cruz in der Hand hält. Der Friedhof|thumb|250px Er schließt daraus, dass der Musiker, der damals Imelda verlassen hat, Ernesto de la Cruz gewesen sein muss. Um doch noch am Talentwettbewerb teilnehmen zu können, beschließt er in das Mausoleum von Ernesto de la Cruz einzubrechen und seine Gitarre zu klauen. Als er das tut, fällt es schnell auf, dass die Gitarre gestohlen wurde. Jedoch sieht keiner Miguel, da er verflucht wurde, weil er einen Toten bestohlen hat. Nur noch sein Freud Dante, der ein Straßenhund ist, kann ihn sehen. Er läuft aus dem Mausoleum heraus und sieht lauter Skelette, die die Geister von verstorbenen sind. Er findet auch seine eigenen Vorfahren, die ihn mit in das Land der Toten nehmen, da sie glauben, dass er der Grund dafür ist, dass Imelda nicht das Land der Toten verlassen darf. Miguel und seine Familie|thumb|left|250px Als sie auf Imelda auf einem Amt treffen, beichtet Miguel Rivera ihr, dass er ihr Foto von der Ofrenda genommen hat. Sie erfahren von einem Mitarbeiter, dass Miguel verschwindet, wenn er nicht bis Sonnenaufgang wieder zurückkehrt ist. Um zurückzukommen, braucht er den Segen von einem seiner Familienmitglieder. Imelda gibt ihm ihren Segen unter der Auflage, dass er keine Musik mehr spielt und ihr Foto zurück auf die Ofrenda stellt. Jedoch kommt Miguel wenige Sekunden später wieder zurück in das Land der Toten, da er mit der Gitarre von Ernesto de la Cruz am Talentwettbewerb teilnehmen wollte. Imelda macht ihren Segen jedoch davon abhängig, dass er mit der Musik aufhört. Deshalb beschließt Miguel Ernesto de la Cruz aufzusuchen und seinen Segen zu erhalten, da er glaubt, dass er von ihm nicht solche Auflagen kriegt. Jedoch beschließt seine Familie zur gleichen Zeit sich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Miguel läuft wie ein Toter|thumb|250px Bei seiner Suche nach Ernesto de la Cruz trifft Miguel auf Héctor, der behauptet, dass er früher mit Ernesto de la Cruz befreundet gewesen zu sein und an einer Wurst erstickt ist. Er verspricht Miguel zu Ernesto de la Cruz zu bringen, wenn dieser im Gegenzug sein Foto auf der Ofrenda seiner Familie aufstellt. Da Miguel als Lebender zu auffällig ist, malt Héctor sein Gesicht an, damit er wie ein Toter aussieht. Die beiden suchen dann einen Freund von Héctor mit dem Namen Chicharrón auf, der ihnen seine Gitarre vermacht, wenn Héctor ihm sein Lieblingslied vorsingt. Nachdem er damit fertig ist, verschwindet sein Freund, weil sich niemand mehr an ihn erinnert. Er erfährt auch von Héctor, dass es ihm bald ähnlich gehen wird, wenn er nicht gerettet wird. Er will wenigstens noch einmal seine Tochter sehen bevor er verschwindet. Héctor und Miguel treten auf|thumb|left|250px In der Zwischenzeit ruft Imelda Pepita ihren Geistführer, der die Spur von Miguel aufnimmt. Miguel und Héctor suchen den Probesaal für Ernestos Somemraufgangskonzert auf. Dort treffen sie auf Frida, die dort alleine probt. Sie sagt den beiden, dass Ernesto de la Cruz eine Party in seiner Villa feiert. Von ihr erfahren sie auch, dass die Gewinner eines Talentwettbewerbs auf seiner Party spielen dürfen. Miguel besteht trotz der Zweifel von Héctor darauf selber zu spielen und überzeugt nach kurzem Zögern. Zusammen liefern sie einen großartigen Auftritt, welcher dem Publikum gefällt, ab. Jedoch muss Miguel nach dem Konzert schnell fliehen, da seine Familie ihn fast gefunden hat. Imelda und Pepita kriegen Miguel fast gefasst, jedoch kann er nach einem Streit, da Imelda ihn nicht versteht, obwohl sie offenbart, dass sie gut singen kann, entkommen. Ernesto de la Cruz und Miguel schauen sich das Feuerwerk an|thumb|250px Obwohl Héctor keinen Kontakt mehr zu Ernesto de la Cruz hat, schafft es Miguel mit Hilfe von Musikern, welche er beim Wettbewerb kennengelernt hat, auf die Party zu kommen. Miguel spielt einen Song von ihm, weil er nicht durch die Menge zu Ernesto de la Cruz durchkommt. Während seiner Performance fällt er jedoch in einen Pool und wird von Ernesto de la Cruz gerettet. Miguel erzählt ihm, dass er sein Ururenkel ist und Ernesto de la Cruz zeigt sich erfreut und will ihm seinen Segen geben. Héctor schafft es in der Zwischenzeit als verkleidete Frida ebenfalls auf die Party zu kommen. Er findet Miguel und Ernesto de la Cruz und beschuldigt Ernesto ihn umgebracht zu haben. Ernesto ruft seine Wachen und lässt ihn in eine Graben werfen und nimmt dabei das Bild von Héctor an sich. Er macht das gleiche mit Miguel, da er seinen Ruf in Gefahr sieht. thumb|left|250px|[[Pepita findet Miguel und Héctor]] In dem Graben erfährt Miguel, dass Héctor nur seine Tochter Coco noch einmal sehen möchte. Miguel zeigt ihm das Bild, welches er von der Ofrenda genommen hat und die beiden finden heraus, dass Héctor der Mann von Imelda ist. Héctor hat Angst, dass Coco stirbt und er dann vergessen wird, sodass er seine Tochter nie mehr sehen kann, weil er das Land der Toten verlässt, wenn seine Tochter stirbt. Mit der Hilfe von Pepita und Dante, der, wie sich herausstellte, auch ein Geistführer ist, finden die Familienmitglieder von Miguel die beiden und retten sie. Miguel erklärt Imelda die Umstände und diese erklärt sich bereit Héctor zu helfen, aber möchte ihm nicht vergeben. Die wiedervereinte Familie möchte auf dem Sonnenaufgangskonzert das Foto von Héctor Ernesto de la Cruz wieder abnehmen. Mit der Hilfe von Frida gelangen sie auf das Konzert, aber der Plan schlägt fehl, als Ernesto sie erkennt. Er singt zusammen mit Imelda das mexikanische Volkslied La Llorona und die beiden versuchen während ihrer Performance beide das Bild von Héctor zu kriegen. Danach flüchten sich alle hinter die Bühne und dort kommt es zur Konfrontation, die auf die Bühne übertragen wird. Ernesto schubst Miguel runter, der von Pepita gerettet wird. Als Ernesto wieder auf die Bühne kommt, wird er von seinen Fans ausgebuht und er wird von Pepita unter eine Glocke geworfen, die auf ihn fällt - sowie als er gestorben ist. Als die Sonne aufgeht, steht Héctor kurz davor zu verschwinden. Deshalb lässt Imelda Miguel ohne Auflagen zurückkehren, damit er Coco dazubringen kann sich an ihren Vater zu erinnern. Dafür spielt Miguel mit Héctors Gitarre „Denk stets an mich“, welches Héctor für Coco in ihrer Kindheit geschrieben hatte, was Coco tatsächlich dazu bringt sich an ihren Vater zu erinnern. Coco holt den fehlenden Part von dem Foto raus und durch ihre Unterstützung versöhnt sich Miguel wieder mit seiner Familie und auch die Musik wird wieder akzeptiert. Ein Jahr später präsentiert Miguel stolz die Ofrenda der Familie seiner neu geborenen Schwester, welche jetzt auch ein Bild von Coco hat. Ernesto ist in Vergessenheit geraten, da jetzt alle Héctor nach Miguels Aufdeckungen verehren. Im Land der Toten werden Imelda, Héctor und Coco wiedervereint und überqueren zusammen die Brücke, um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Synchronisation und Charaktere Ankündigung Offizielle Ankündigung Pixar kündigte den nächsten Film von Lee Unkrich auf der CinemaCon am 24. April 2012 an. Damals wurde der Film The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dia de los Muertos genannt.„Pixar hoping Day of the Dead will offer a new lease of life“. TheGuardian am 25. April 2012. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. D23 Epxo 2015 Der Titel des Films, Coco und die geplante Veröffentlichung im Herbst 2017 wurden auf der D23 Expo 2015 bekannt gegeben.D23: Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios Live Blog Produktion Die erste Idee zum dem Film hatte Lee Unkrich 2010 als Toy Story 3 veröffentlicht wurde, bei welchem er ebenfalls Regie führte.Pixar’s Coco Is a “Love Letter to Mexico” in the Age of Trump Vanity Fair (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) Interessanterweise weist Coco einige Parallelen zu Manolo und das Buch des Lebens auf, der 2014 bei 20th Century Fox erschien, welche jedoch nur auf dem ersten Blick standhalten, da der Fokus beider Filme unterschiedlich ist. Der Film ist eine Produktion von den Pixar Animation Studios in Zusammenarbeit mit den Walt Disney Pictures. Regie übernahm Lee Unkrich, welcher bereits bei Toy Story 3 die Regie übernahm. Für den Film wurden bewusst Synchronsprecher mit mexikanischem Hintergrund ausgewählt. Im Oktober 2017 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass der Fußballspieler Claudio Pizarro einen Gastauftritt in der deutschen Synchronisation des Films übernimmt.Für Pixar wird der Fußballstar zum Skelett Heilbronner Stimme, 4. Oktober 2017 Das Produktionsteam machte eine Reise nach Mexico, um viele Referenzen zur Hilfe zu finden, um die Charaktere und die Geschichte zu gestalten.EET THE NEWEST DISNEY PIXAR MARVEL, COCO OH MY DISNEY. Abgerufen am 26. November 2017. Am 13. April 2016 gab Pixar bekannt, dass mit dem Animieren des Films begonnen wurde.Taylor Drew (14. August 2015) "Meet the newest Disney•Pixar marvel, Coco". Oh My Disney Soundtrack :Mehr Informationen auf Coco: Lebendiger als das Leben (Soundtrack) Die Musik des Films wurde von Michael Giacchino komponiert. Die Lieder wurden von Germaine Franco, Adrian Molina, Robert Lopez und Kristen Anderson-Lopez geschrieben.„New 'Incredibles 2,' 'Toy Story 4' Details Revealed at D23“. TheHollywoodReporter am 14. Juli 2017. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Die Aufnahmen für den Soundtrack begannen am 14. August 2017.„Get a Peek Into Michael Giacchino's Scoring Process for Pixar's 'Coco' - Courtesy of Director, Lee Unkrich“. PixarPost am 17. August 2017. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Der Soundtrack wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten am 10. November veröffentlicht.„First listen: Hear three new songs from Pixar’s Coco“. Entertainment Weekly am 15. September 2017. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. In Deutschland erschien der Soundtrack am 24. November 2017 bei Universal Music.Coco: Lebendiger als das Leben bei Universal Music. Abgerufen am 2. Dezember 2017. Lieder *Denk stets an mich *Stolzes Corazón *Un Poco Loco *Die ganze Welt kennt Juanita *Die Welt ist meine Familia Veröffentlichung Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben wurde in Nordamerika am 22. November 2017 veröffentlicht. Der erste Pixar-Film Toy Story wurde am selben Tag im Jahr 1995 veröffentlicht. Die Premiere des Films fand am 20. Oktober 2017 in Mexico auf dem Morelia International Film Festival statt.Awesome poster for Coco’s opening night screening at the Morelia International Film Festival! (Lee Unkrich via Twitter) Eine Woche später am 27. Oktober 2017 (am Wochenende vor dem Tag der Toten) startete der Film in den mexikanischen Kinos. Der Kurzfilm Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf wurde zusammen mit Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben veröffentlicht. Der deutsche Kinostart war der 30. November 2017, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten bereits am 22. November des selben Jahres startete. 2017 ist das zweite Jahr in welchem Pixar zwei Kinofilme veröffentlicht. Das erste Jahr war 2015 mit Alles steht Kopf und Arlo & Spot.Strum along with the first teaser for Pixar’s Coco The A.V. Club (aufgerufen am 26. November 2017) Einspielergebnis Bis zum 5. Dezember 2017 hat Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben 114.000.000$ in den Vereinigten Staaten und in Kanada und 172.000.000$ in anderen Regionen eingenommen, was ein Gesamteinspielergebnis von 286.000.000$ ist. Dem Film wurde vorhergesagt, dass er in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada 55-65 Millionen US-Dollar aus 3.987 Kinos in den ersten fünf Tagen, davon 40 Millionen am Eröffnungswochenende, einnehmen wird.„Can ‘Coco’ Whip ‘Justice League’ For Top Spot Over Thanksgiving Stretch? – Box Office Preview“. DEADLINE (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2017. Der Film spielte 2,3 Millionen US-Dollar aus Donnerstagabend-Vorpremieren ein, was den Film zwischen Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken (2,6 Millionen) und Arlo & Spot (1,3 Millionen) platziert. Am ersten Tag spielte der Film 13,2 Millionen US-Dollar ein und in den ersten fünf Tagen insgesamt 72,9 Millionen US-Dollar.„Box office top 20: ‘Coco’ displaces ‘Justice League’“. The Washington Post am 27. November 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2017. Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben erreichte das viert höchste Thankingsgiving-Wochenende Einspielergebnis nach Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren, Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken und Toy Story 2. An seinem zweiten Wochenende sanken die Einnahmen um 46% auf 27,5 Millionen US-Dollar, was weniger ist als es bei Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken, Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren und Arlo & Spot der Fall war.„‘Coco’ Looking At Sweet $26M+ As Specialty Sector Pops With Awards Contenders – Sunday Final“. DEADLINE am 3. Dezember 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2017.Box Office: „'Coco' Soars To $280M Worldwide, 'Wonder' Tops $100M Global“. Forbes am 3. Dezember 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2017. In Deutschland erreichte der Film an seinem Startwochenende den ersten Platz in den Kinocharts und zählte bereits 198.388 Besucher (Stand 3. Dezember 2017).„Top 100 Deutschland 2017“. insiderkino.com. Abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2017. Auszeichnungen Galerie Konzepte Coco Konzept.jpg|Konzept Miguel D23 Expo 2015.jpg|Miguel D23 Expo 2015 Coco D23 Expo 2015.jpg Pepita Konzept.png|Konzept von Pepita Animation Coco Animation 1.png Coco Gitarre.jpg Miguel läuft.png Coco Skelett 1.png Coco Skelettkopf.png Miguel und Skelette.png Coco Animation 2.png Miguel und ein Skelett.png Coco Skelette auf einem Ball.png Werbebilder Coco Poster.jpg Videos COCO – offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Featurette Die Entstehung des Films Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Die Mariachi Plaza Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Die große Rettung Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Haben Sie etwas anzumelden? Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Das Land der Toten Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Triff Hector Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Familie Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Magie Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Mega Fan Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Seele Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Entdecke eine neue Welt Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Der magische Klang Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Tamales Noch Nachschlag? Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Musik ▪️ Liebe ▪️ Magie Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Sensation Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Dante beißt an Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Sneak Peek Dantes Lunch Disney•Pixar HD Trivia *Das ist der zweite Pixar-Film von Lee Unkrich (der erste war Toy Story 3). *Das ist der zweite Pixar-Film, der Synchronsprecher mit einem bestimmen Hintergrund bevorzugt. Der erste war Merida - Legende der Highlands, welcher bevorzugt Synchronsprecher mit einem schottischen Hintergrund verpflichtete. *Das ist der zweite Pixar-Film, der an einem 22. November erscheint. Am 22. November erschien 1995 der erste abendfüllende Pixar Animation Studios-Film Toy Story. **Es ist ebenfalls der zweite Pixar-Film, der zusammen mit einem Kurzfilm veröffentlicht wird, der nicht von Pixar selbst ist. Der erste Film war ebenfalls Toy Story. *Das ist der erste Pixar-Film, der ein Musical ist. *In Mexico wurde der Film in „Viva“ umbenannt, um Verwechslungen mit dem portugiesischen „cocô“ zu vermeiden, da dieses ein Schimpfwort ist. *Das ist der erste Pixar-Film, der ein Lied von Robert Lopez und Kristen Anderson-Lopez beinhaltet. **Dies ist ebenfalls die vierte Disney Produktion für das Oscar ausgezeichnete Ehepaar. Sie steuerten bereits Lieder zu Winnie Puuh, Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren und Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber der Walt Disney Animation Studios bei. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:كوكو (فيلم) da:Coco en:Coco (film) es:Coco (película) fr:Coco it:Coco ja:リメンバー・ミー nl:Coco (film) pl:Coco (film) pt-br:Viva: A Vida é uma Festa ru:Тайна Коко uk:Коко zh:可可夜總會 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:2017 Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben! Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Musikfilme